User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Nose Sprays
__TOC__ NOSE SPAYS Whether it is allergies or you have caught a cold, chances are, you are going to want a nose spray. However, there are different types of nose sprays: antihistamines, decongestants, saline solutions, and steroids. *'Antihistamines '''relieve you from allergy and flu like symptoms. This nose spray prevents your body from releasing histamine, which is the chemical that causes your allergy symptoms: a runny nose & sneezing. These are usually used “as required” when the symptoms hit. *'Decongestants will reduce swelling and pressure by shrinking the blood vessels in your nose. This type of nasal spray should not be used for more than a few days, as it may cause rebound congestion. *'Saline (salt water) Solutions '''are just to loosen up the mucus and prevent it from getting crusty. Because there is no medicine in it, you can use this method as much as you like. *'Corticosteroids or better known as steroids, can relieve moderate to severe hay fever symptoms, inflammation, and help clear a stuffed-up nose that comes from a sinus infection. They work best when used regularly, and over a long period. If you are bringing products from overseas, do not bring anything with pseudoephedrine; bringing it into Japan is illegal and you will be arrested. Common cold and allergy medications like Sudafed, are a no go. Don’t even have it mailed to you. There are local products that contain it, but are prescription only. Any product that contains over 10% pseudoephedrine is forbidden as well. If you really need to use pseudoephedrine, you can go to an Otolaryngologists / Ear Nose Throat Doctor (ENT) and get a prescription. ACTIVE INGREDIENTS *'Beclomethasone Propionate' Steroid: Suppresses stuffy nose and runny nose. *'Benzalkonium Chloride' Saline: It suppresses inflammation of the nasal mucosa caused by bacteria, cleans the inside of the nasal cavity, and relieves nasal congestion. *'Chlorpheniramine Maleate' Antihistamine: Suppresses runny nose, sneezing, and allergy symptoms by blocking histamine. *'Dipotassium Glycyrrhizinate' Antihistamine: Suppresses runny nose, sneezing, and allergy symptoms by blocking histamine. *'Lidocaine' Function: Softens nose discomfort such as itching by making it numb. *'Naphazoline Hydrochloride' Decongestant: Contracts blood vessels in the nasal cavity and improves congestion. *'Oxymetazoline Hydrochloride' Decongestant: Contracts blood vessels in the nasal cavity and improves congestion. *'Prednisolone' Steroid: Suppresses stuffy nose and runny nose. *'Sodium Chloride ' Saline: It helps add moisture inside the nose to dissolve and soften thick or crusty mucus. *'Sodium Cromoglycate' Antihistamine: Suppresses runny nose, sneezing, and allergy symptoms by blocking histamine. *'Tetrahydrozoline Hydrochloride' Decongestant: Contracts blood vessels in the nasal cavity and improves congestion. JAPANESE BRANDS Here is a list of the nose sprays that I have found in pharmacies so far. I have also included a rough translation of the back label; including active ingredients & additives. This list is just so that you don’t have to go to the pharmacy blind. AG Areru Cut EX ---- AGアレルカットEX AG Areru Katto EX Out of 100 g *Beclomethasone Propionate… 0.05 g *Additives: carboxyvinyl polymer, L-arginine, ethanol, isotonizing agent, Benzalkonium chloride, edetate Na, polysorbate 80, a pH regulator AG Areru Cut M (moist) ---- AGアレルカットM(モイスト) AG Areru Katto M (Moisuto) Out of 100 ml *Sodium cromoglycate… 1 g *Chlorpheniramine maleate… 0.25 g *Naphazoline hydrochloride… 0.025 g *Dipotassium glycyrrhizinate… 0.3 g *Additives: carboxyvinyl polymer, L-arginine, benzalkonium chloride, Edetate Na, Paraben, pH regulator, Ethanol AG Areru Cut S (soft) ---- AGアレルカットS (ソフト) AG Areru Katto S (sofuto) Out of 100 ml *Sodium cromoglycate… 1 g *Chlorpheniramine maleate… 0.25 g *Naphazoline hydrochloride… 0.025 g *Dipotassium glycyrrhizinate… 0.3 g *Additives: edetate Na, polysorbate 80, glycerin, benzalkonium chloride Benza ---- ベンザ Benza Out of 1 ml *Tetrahydrozoline hydrochloride… 1 mg *Chlorpheniramine maleate… 5 mg *Benzethonium chloride… 0.2 mg *Lidocaine… 5 mg Additives: glycerin, sodium edetate hydrate, 1-menthol, fragrance, Macrogol, pH regulator Contac ---- コンタック Kontakku Out of 100 g *Beclomethasone propionate… 0.05 g *Additives: Cellulose, CMC-Na, propylene glycol, glycerin, Polysorbate 80, benzalkonium chloride, citric acid, Perfume (including 1 - menthol) Cor-Tyzine ---- コールタイジン Kōrutaijin Out of 1 ml *Tetrahydrozoline hydrochloride… 1.0 mg *Prednisolone… 0.2 mg *Additive: It contains fructose, benzalkonium chloride, ethanol, pH adjuster. Dry Nose Spray ---- ドライノーズスプレー Dorai nōzu supurē *Sodium chloride… 0.9% *Benzalkonium chloride… 0.009% Glow Alpha AG ---- グローアルファ AG Gurō Arufa AG Out of 100 ml *Sodium cromoglycate… 1 g *Naphazoline hydrochloride… 0.025 g *Chlorpheniramine maleate… 0.25 g *Additive: Contain sodium edetate, benzalkonium chloride, isotonizing agent as additives. Glow Alpha ---- グローアルファ Gurō Arufa Out of 100 ml *Naphazoline hydrochloride… 5 mg *Chlorpheniramine maleate salt… 500 mg *Lidocaine… 300 mg *Benzethonium chloride… 20 mg *Additive: It contains pH adjuster, glycerin, ℓ - menthol Matsu Kiyo Sitmore AG ---- Matsu KiyoスットモアAG Matsu Kiyo Suttomoa AG Out of 100 ml *Sodium cromoglycate · · · 1.0 g *Chlorpheniramine maleate ... 0.25 g *Naphazoline hydrochloride ... 0.025 g *Dipotassium glycyrrhizinate 0.3 g *Additives: glycerin, ethanol, PH regulator, edetate Na hydrate, benzalkonium chloride, flavoring as additives. Nasivin M ---- ナシビンM Nashibin M Out of 100 ml *Oxymetazoline hydrochloride… 0.05 g *Additives: boric acid, borax and benzalkonium chloride as an additive. Nazal (lavender) ---- ナザール(ラベンダー) Nazāru (Rabendā) Out of 100 ml *Naphazoline hydrochloride… 50 mg *Chlorpheniramine maleate… Quantity: 500 mg *Benzalkonium chloride… 10 mg *Additives: dimethylpolysiloxane, silicon dioxide, dihydrogenphosphate K, 2 K hydrogen phosphate, citric acid, Na chloride, perfume (including alcohol, vitamin E) Nazal (pump) ---- ナザール(ポンプ) Nazāru (Panpu) Out of 100 ml *Naphazoline hydrochloride… 50 mg *Chlorpheniramine maleate… 500 mg *Benzalkonium chloride… 10 mg *Additives: dimethylpolysiloxane, silicon dioxide, dihydrogenphosphate K, 2 K hydrogen phosphate, citric acid, Na chloride, perfume (phenylethyl alcohol, Contains benzyl alcohol, polysorbate 20). Nazal (squeeze) ---- ナザール(スクイーズ) Nazāru (Sukuīzu) Out of 100 ml *Naphazoline hydrochloride… 50 mg *Chlorpheniramine maleate… 500 mg *Benzalkonium chloride… 10 mg *Additives: dimethylpolysiloxane, silicon dioxide, dihydrogenphosphate K, 2 K hydrogen phosphate, citric acid, Na chloride, Perfume (including phenylethyl alcohol, benzyl alcohol, polysorbate 20) Nazal AR ---- ナザールAR Nazāru AR Out of 100 g *Beclomethasone propionate… 0.05 g *Additives: cellulose, carmellose Na, propylene glycol, glycerin, Polysorbate 80, benzalkonium chloride, citric acid, Contains perfume (including 1 - menthol) Pabron ---- パブロン Paburon Out of 100 ml *Naphazoline hydrochloride… 0.05 g *Chlorpheniramine maleate… 0.5 g *Benzethonium chloride… 0.02 g *Additives: glycerin Rohto All Guard ST ---- ロートアルガードST Rōto arugādo ST *Sodium cromoglycate… 1% *Chlorpheniramine maleate… 0.25%, *Naphazoline hydrochloride… 0.025% *Benzethonium chloride… 0.005% *Additives: edetic acid Na, chlorobutanol, ethanol, Na hydrogen phosphate, Na dihydrogen phosphate, l-menthol, polysorbate 80, glycerin, CMC-Na, Contains pH regulator. Rohto All Guard ---- ロートアルガード Rōto Aru gādo Out of 100 ml *Tetrahydrozoline hydrochloride… 100 mg *Chlorpheniramine maleate… 500 mg *Benzethonium chloride… 20 mg *Additives: it contains Na hydrogen phosphate, Na dihydrogen phosphate, isotonicity agent, chlorobutanol, ethanol, 1 - menthol, peppermint oil, polysorbate 80, glycerin, CMC - Na. Shin Lulu ---- 新ルル Shin Ruru *Naphazoline hydrochloride… 0.5 mg *Chlorpheniramine maleate… 5 mg *Lidocaine hydrochloride (as anhydrous)… 3 mg *Benzethonium chloride… 0.2 mg *Additives: isotonizing agent, paraben, pH regulator Yukinomoto ---- 雪の元 Yukinomoto Out of 100 ml *Naphazoline hydrochloride… 50 mg *Chlorpheniramine maleate… 300 mg *Lidocaine… 100 mg *Additives: Paraben, ethanol, pH regulator, glycerin Zaditen AL (Cool) ---- ザジテンAL (クール) Zajiten AL (Kūru) Out of 100 ml *Ketotifen fumarate… 75.6 mg *Additives: l-menthol, carboxyvinyl polymer, L-arginine, benzalkonium chloride, glycerin, sodium edetate, pH regulator Zaditen AL (Gentle) ---- ザジテンAL (やさしい) Zajiten AL (Yasashii) Out of 100 ml *Ketotifen fumarate salt 75.6 mg *Additives: carboxyvinyl polymer, L-arginine, benzalkonium chloride, Glycerin, sodium edetate, pH regulator WORDS TO KNOW *Active Ingredients 有効成分 Yūkō Seibun *Antihistamine 抗ヒスタミン剤 Kōhisutaminzai *Decongestant うっ血除去薬 Ukketsu Jokyo-Yaku *Hay Fever 花粉症 Kafunshō *Ingredients成分 Seibun *Medicated Ingredient Table 薬用成分表 Yakuyō Seibun-Hyō *Nose Drops 点鼻薬 Tenbi-Yaku *Nose Spray 鼻スプレー Hana Supurē *Quantity 分量 Bunryō *Rhinitis 鼻炎 Bien *Runny Nose 鼻水 Hanamizu *Saline 生理食塩水 Seirishokuensui *Stuffy Nose 鼻詰まり Hanatsumari *Table Of Ingredients 成分表 Seibun-Hyō Category:Blog posts Category:JET Blogs Category:Daily Life Category:Health